Thor: Ragnarok - Shameless Self-Insert for the Sarcasm and Wit
by JuliaOdinson-Laufey
Summary: Julia Slater, a not your average girl, gets swept up in Thor: Ragnarok because apparently, the universe wants to mess with her! This is a shameless self-insert that stemmed from the desire to be witty and sarcastic, and it's not crack, but it wasn't meant to be too serious... it turns out that I made a monster. If self-insert isn't your thing, don't read. It's got some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -**

 **I don't own Thor or anything Marvel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?**

Chapter 1

Julia Slater was having a perfectly normal – by her standards - day. Nothing had messed up her routine, she'd been able to relax, and she'd just seen Thor, Ragnarok. She'd loved it. She was humming as she crossed the street, but didn't notice the colorful wall that appeared in front of her until the last minute. She yelled as it swept her up, and she flew, quite literally, through a swirling vortex of light. Collapsing as soon she felt solid ground underneath her, she screamed as she saw the gigantic severed head in front of her.

"Can someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?!"

Thor was confused. Some girl had just _appeared_ from the Bifrost, seemingly from where he had summoned help. He watched as she stood up and kicked the head of the beast after screaming and yelling. She brushed her fluffy jacket off and seemed satisfied as her hands came up clean. She looked up and spotted Thor. Brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped, revealing teeth with metal seemingly attached to the top row.

"You have got to be kidding me! This is a movie! This shouldn't be real!" She shouted, her voice echoing. "Someone tell me what is going on _right now!_ "

"Who are you?" Thor replied, his voice steady and betraying none of the confusion he felt. "And how did you get to Asgard via the Bifrost?" He strode forward. Julia glanced at him and stepped back.

"I'm Julia Slater, 19. I'm in frickin' college. Why am I here? How did I get here?" She replied nervously, looking around. She spotted the machine guns and gasped. "Where did you get these? How, actually. They're virtually impossible to get!" She breathed, scampering over. "I want to touch… but… ugh… I wish I'd studied these…." The strange girl settled for gazing at the weapons longingly. Thor was even more confused, and a slight wariness had joined in. "Back to the why, and how." She muttered, shaking her head to break her awe. So close, and yet, so far….

"The Bifrost is _how_ you arrived on Asgard." Thor responded. "And I don't know _why_."

"Are you actually Thor?" She asked suddenly. Thor was thrown at this change in topic, but responded.

"Yes…" He then remembered he wanted to check on Father. He turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" The girl almost yelped and sprinted over.

"No…you're…"

"Yes, I am. I have to get home, and I think you're the only way to do it. So you're stuck with me."

"Oh, _alright_." Thor sighed, giving in. "Grab my arm, left, not right."

"Yay!" Julia almost squealed. "I've always wanted to fly!" She whispered, probably not meant to be heard, but it was. Thor gave her a strange look, but spun his hammer and off they went. "Wait! I have to – announce your arrival…" The bald guy said. Julia looked back sadly. The man sighed and started jogging.

The two landed, and came upon a strange sight. They watched the proceedings, Thor dumbfounded, and Julia shuffling awkwardly in secondhand embarrassment. As soon as they were over, the show began. Thor and "Odin" had a faceoff, and Loki was revealed. Julia eyed his outfit enviously. He didn't notice. She tagged along as they went to the Bifrost and to the nursing home.

"I didn't know about this! I'm not a witch!" Loki retorted to Thor's scathing comment on his choices.

"Then why are you dressed as one?" Julia snorted.

"Also, who is she? Why is she with us?" Loki asked.

"Julia Slater, pleased to meet you Loki. And I have no idea why I'm in your universe, but I am. I'm stuck with you since I have no idea where on earth I am and have no money." Loki shrugged, looking down for a split second. His eyes widened as a gold circle surrounded his and Julia's feet. Julia backed away, shaking her head. "No, I am NOT getting – " She was cut off as she fell through the hole with Loki. She grabbed Loki's sleeve as she fell. "Doctor Strange I am going to KILL YOU!"

Thor poked suspiciously at the business card that remained in place of the two that had disappeared. "Loki?" When nothing happened, he picked it up, and saw an address. He figured he was being summoned, so to the address he went. The ensuing events ended up being confusing with the only answers being that Odin was in Norway, and that Dr. Strange didn't want Loki (and Julia for some reason) to come back to Earth. The wizard took his hair. Thor summoned his umbrella, and really didn't regret breaking several things in Dr. Strange's house, mainly because of the confusion. Then came getting Loki and Julia back. The man opened up a hole above their heads and Loki and Julia fell out of it, flailing. Loki recovered his breath.

"I have been falling for THIRTY MINUTES!" He shouted, and Julia picked herself up off the ground, glaring at the cloaked figure and started stalking towards him while Loki summoned his daggers and did the same. "Who do you think you are, some second rate – "

"And goodbye!" The man proclaimed, and sent them through the portal. Julia stayed behind the three, out of respect for the events she knew were coming. Odin said something, and Loki glanced at her, but she didn't find out what it was. Then Odin dissolved into golden particles and Julia watched, an unreadable expression on her face. Loki stood up, and Thor did the same. Julia flinched and covered her ears when it thundered, she hated thunder, and sprinted over to the brothers when the vortex started to form. She stood behind Loki as he and Thor transformed back into their normal selves, and stifled a chuckle when Loki replied "I beg your pardon?"

When Hela demanded they kneel, Julia muttered several uncomplimentary things about her. When the hammer got destroyed, Loki grabbed her wrist and yelled to take them back, over Thor's protest. Julia looked down and was shocked to see she was _not_ in her fluffy jacket and jeans anymore. She had no time to question it, for she and Loki were knocked out of the transport onto Sakaar. She was extremely grateful she would not be facing Hulk, and extremely grateful she was _not_ food, or a prisoner.

However, meeting the arse who called himself the Grandmaster almost caused her to loose it, expecially after he called her chest 'a little small." Loki had to grab her wrist to keep her from stabbing him with one of the daggers she had acquired. She loved daggers, and Loki had been teaching her to use them since they had arrived. She was going to get her revenge later, that arse shouldn't have looked at her chest to begin with. She dressed the way she did because she did _not_ want that kind of attention. He would _pay_ for that.

Perhaps Loki was rubbing off on her…

One of the following days (that were becoming increasingly repetitive, she usually didn't mind but she _needed_ something different for once…) Loki was sitting on one of the couches in the main room of the entertainment area, and Julia recognized the things he was telling them. She instantly grew excited, and Loki glanced at her as she practically started vibrating in her seat, her face one of glee. Soon the time was upon them, and Julia heard the much awaited, "Loki! Loki!" She about ran over to Thor when he noticed them.

"We didn't get chairs!" Loki told him, sounding slightly petulant.

"That's a good thing, though, if we had chairs, we'd be trying to escape as much as possible." Julia reminded the trickster, who perked up. "Hi, Thor!"

"Hi…" He said. The conversation ensued as Julia remembered. Julia cracked a smile when Thor demanded that the Grandmaster,

"Point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick!".

Loki and Julia remained in the main chamber for a while, Loki resuming his tales, and Julia simply people watching. She'd gotten good at that, people were so confusing. Speaking of which, she should probably get Loki to explain a few things about people, he was very good at taking things and using them to his advantage, and this obviously required immense skill at reading people. Julia could use a little bit of that. They went to their chambers and Loki said they were going to visit Thor. She looked up a minute later to find herself staring at the back of Thor's head. She snapped out of it when she saw a flash that had indicated that Thor threw something at Loki.

"Hurts, being lied to, doesn't it?" Thor didn't respond. Loki simply let the siblings talk. This wasn't her place.

When the day of the fight came, Julia was unusually quiet. She wished there were some way that she could "accidently" get the taser like device from the grandmaster, but couldn't think of anything. It was partially motivated out of revenge and partially out of the unfairness of the situation. She brought up the possibility to Loki, but they agreed that it would jeopardize their situation too much. She'd figure out some way to get revenge. Perhaps she'd stick a sign on the back of him that said, "Food". That would be a fitting end to his "reign".

Julia followed Loki as entered the booth. They waited, and soon the excitement built inside the arena until,

"And now… I give you… Lord of Thunder!" Julia chuckled as the arena filled with boo's, but the haircut still surprised her, just like it did when she was watching the thing she thought was a film.

"I bet that's the first time that's ever happened to him." She whispered to Loki, and he smirked. His little bit of amusement was interrupted by the announcement of the reigning champion, and Julia patted Loki's shoulder comfortingly as Hulk entered the arena to cheers. Julia about burst out laughing, Loki looking at her oddly when she twitched, when Thor's "Yes!" brought absolute silence to the arena.

"That was entirely called for..." She muttered under her breath. Loki heard but didn't respond, as he was too horrified by seeing the one person who could beat him in a fight enter the arena. He didn't get any less horrified when Thor pointed him out. When Hulk looked at her in a similar manner to Loki, she gulped. She hadn't even done anything to him!

"We need to get off this planet." Loki muttered, and they got up to leave, but were intercepted by the Grandmaster. Julia "accidently" whipped her cape a little too hard and smacked the creepy guy hard enough to where he winced. She mentally smirked while apologizing. When Thor got close enough to Hulk for him to grab him and beat him around, she unintendedly reminded Loki of himself from when Thor tried to invade Jotunheim, putting her hand on her forehead and sighing.

"Idiot." He heard her mutter. He didn't disagree.

"Yes! That's what it feels like!" Loki shouted when the Hulk repeated what he had done to Loki to Thor. Julia waved off the Grandmaster's look of confusion, and Loki explained, "I'm a big fan of the sport." Julia nodded. The fight continued.

Julia covered her ears when the lightning sounded, not even realizing she'd yelped. "I frickin' hate thunder…" She growled. "So bloody loud. It's painful!" She didn't uncover her ears until the fight was over, rubbing her arms to calm down a bit. Loki wondered why she'd reacted the way she did, but decided to wait until later to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Previously in Thor: Ragnarok - Shameless Self-Insert for the Sarcasm: Loki and Julia are watching the fight between the Hulk and Thor, and the thunder causes some issues with Julia, which piques Loki's curiosity.

Loki and Julia returned to their quarters, and Julia pulled her cloak around her like a blanket.

"Why do you hate thunder so much?"

"It's loud…Painful." She replied. "Sensory issues." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Goes along with being autistic."

"Autistic?"

"Simply, I don't understand social cues intuitively like most people, to the point where it caused difficulty. Although you and Thor are easier to understand for some reason, haven't quite figured out the reason for that yet." She leaned up against the headboard of her bed, and closed her eyes. "Give me a bit and I'll be fine, I've always gotten anxiety from thunder." Loki nodded. "Maybe I'm actually not human, and am actually an alien." Loki's look at her prompted her to explain. "It's a theory that's thrown around as a joke because autistic people come across as very blunt, and weird sometimes, and appear very 'odd'." She chuckled.

"Well, you do seem stronger than the average Midgardian." Loki mused. Julia chucked, but then frowned.

"Wait, that wasn't you? I thought that you'd like, put armor on my clothes or something."

"No, your clothes aren't armored at all." Loki replied. "I simply changed it so you wouldn't stick out as much."

"I like this outfit, either way." She replied. "But how did I not like, die falling from so high up?"

"The only way would you not actually being human. You didn't land on me, so that fall should have killed you." Loki said thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed. "Where did you say you came from again?"

"I don't think I ever did, aside from saying I'm from Earth, or, Midgard as you call it. I was born in Russia and adopted by American parents. Why?" Loki groaned.

"Of _course_ Odin would tell me right as he was about to die." Julia watched him pace, confused.

"Tell you what?" She asked slowly.

"That I have another sibling, biologically." Julia sat, stunned. But that meant…

"Does… does that mean what I _think_ it means? That Laufey didn't just leave _one_ baby to die?" Loki let out a breath.

"Yes.. yes it does. Damn, I wish we had the casket… that would confirm things. I didn't believe him, at first. But the events of late…" Loki paced. "Up until this point, I was fine with staying away. Now I need to get back, if only for answers."

"Alright." Julia replied absentmindedly. She was reeling at the revelations. "Well.. this explains why they didn't have a father listed on the records…" She shook her head.

Julia could understand the shock Loki felt, now. Finding out you weren't human like you had though your whole life… Julia wanted answers too. She stood up and started started pacing.

"Loki, do me a favor. Make sure I don't think that going around and taking over a planet would be a good idea." She breathed. "I'm really wanting to punch him right now." Loki didn't need to ask who him was, they both knew it was Odin.

"Well… at least I'm not alone in this situation anymore." Loki muttered after a few moments. "Thor is going to have kittens over this."

"His face will be priceless though…" Julia finally looked up. She chuckled dryly. "What do we do now?"

"We figure out a way to escape, if Thor hasn't tried already." Loki responded. "And then we go back to Asgard and get answers."

"What about Hela?" Julia questioned. "How do we avoid her?"

"Whatever Thor is going to do, we can use it to get the casket." Loki answered. "I just need Thor's plan." The two of them were interrupted by the Grandmaster making his appearance and announcing Thor's escape. Soon Julia and Loki were called into the chamber where the Grandmaster gave them an ultimatum, and they took it. Loki got the memories, Julia almost got stabbed, and Valkarie finally chose to run towards her problems instead of away. However, they both did get tied up.

"Well… I've never been tied up before." Julia mused. "Let's see if I can get out of these things." She twisted to look at the chains, and sighed at the way she had been bound. "Of course it wasn't going to be simple. I wasn't even the one who tried to kill her!" She sighed, and sat back. "I wonder how long they'll be."

"Not too long, hopefully." Loki replied.

A bit later, the door opened to reveal Bruce, Valkarie, and Thor looking at them. Thor raised an eyebrow at Julia and threw an object at Loki. Julia simply rolled her eyes. When the story was brought up about the snake, Julia asked Loki in a whisper if he actually meant to kill Thor. He shook his head slightly, and replied the same way, "It was more to startle him. But he won't believe me."

Julia sighed at the ridiculous name that the portal had been given, and wondered if they would end up taking the same ship. When Valkarie finally freed them, she stretched and glared half-heartedly at the girl, who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"I wasn't even the one who tried to stab you!" She muttered.

"You were with him, that was reason enough." The girl shot back.

"Well… when you put it like that…" Julia agreed. They split up, Thor, Loki and Julia splitting up with Valkarie and Bruce to clear the way. She stood next to Loki when the trio entered the elevator, not wanting to get shocked.

She jumped when Thor patted her on the back, and after a few seconds checking the spot, and growling when she realized she was going to get shocked. She glared at Thor, but he didn't seem to notice. What was it with people today, no one seemed to think she was trustworthy at all.

It could have something to do with being Loki's sibling…. But they didn't know that. Was she really starting to act like him? She wondered if that was a good thing, and was slightly unnerved when she didn't know the answer to that.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when Thor suggested a plan.

"Hey, let's do get help!"

"What?" Loki questioned.

"Get help!"

"No." Loki replied vehemently.

"Come on, you love it!" Thor urged.

"It's humiliating!" Loki retorted.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"Then we're doing it."

Loki sighed in exasperation.

"We are _not_ doing get help." Julia coughed. Loki and Thor looked at her, and then back at each other. Julia groaned. She shouldn't have drawn attention to herself.

"No…"

"Yes! It's perfect! That'll work even better!" Thor replied, and Loki breathed a sigh of relief. Julia glared at him, but consented. Well, she wasn't expecting to get thrown at people today, but then again you can't plan for everything.

The elevator's doors opened and Julia 'limped' out with the two brothers 'supporting' her.

"Get help! Our sister is dying! Please, get help!" Thor shouted, and the two brothers threw Julia with enough force to knock all three guards down. Julia picked her 5'4' self off the ground and adjusted her cape and top.

"I can understand why that's humiliating now." She muttered, glaring at Thor. She remembered what was about to happen, and her glare increased in intensity, and yet Thor _still_ didn't notice, or appeared not. She grabbed Loki's hand right before he cast the illusion, since she wasn't quite as good at it as he was, she could only do small things at this point, and so they both appeared to stay beside Thor. She really didn't feel bad about doing this now, since Thor seemed to forget that they'd _just met recently._ She hadn't done anything to him yet. And she did have a bit of a vengeful side at times. Few knew that about her.

Julia didn't expect the shocking to be fun, but she wasn't too surprised that she couldn't move. She mouthed several uncomplimentary things at Thor the best she could, and he only chuckled. Watching him throw that little taser controller made her angry again, and she was ready to stab him several times whenever they met again when Korg entered, offering them a ride. Loki removed both of the shock devices off of them, but Julia kept them both in a pocket, if only because they were useful.

"Do I get a helmet?" She asked Loki as they entered the large ship.

"If you want one. What do you want it to look like?" He replied, amused.

"Something practical yet cool. Like yours, but less… big. I feel like yours would fall off my head." Julia instantly replied. She wanted to be able to stab someone with it if necessary. Besides, she was quite possibly Loki's sibling. Her helmet had to match. "Also, did we forget to tell Thor about our theory?"

"I think we did." He replied. "Alright, here you go." He handed her a helmet that looked similar to his from a few years back, only the horns were smaller and sharper. She grinned, and put it on. It fit perfectly.

"I love it!" She smiled, and Loki was struck by how similar they looked to one another. The thought that they were not related kept diminishing in value. Loki smiled.

"Want to go make a dramatic entrance?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" She practically skipped to the doors of the ship. When the doors opened, both of their capes began to billow, and Julia grinned excitedly.

"Your savior has arrived!" Loki proclaimed, and Julia laughed in glee. This was _fun_!

…She might be more like Loki than she thought.

Julia followed Loki down the ship and rolled her eyes at all the confused looks she got from the Asgardians. This was not the time, honestly. She fought her way to the back of the warriors, where Hela was, and took out as many of the green eyed soldiers as she could. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Loki and Valkarie as they faced Hela, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"So there's another one of you." Hela commented. She glanced between Julia and Loki. "I can see the resemblance." Julia smirked.

Thor hid the confusion he was experiencing. Did he have yet another sibling he didn't know about? Was that what Odin meant, back in Norway? Now, however wasn't the time. He turned to Loki.

"This wasn't about stopping Ragnarok, this was about causing it! Surtur, the crown, the eternal flame!" He implored, and Loki understood.

"Bold move, even for me, brother." He turned with Julia and together they ran back to the ship. Now it was just him and Valkarie. Thor summoned the lightning and began to fight.

"This is madness." Loki muttered as they flew towards the palace. "But the only thing that might stop her."

"Well, it certainly allows an opportunity to get the casket." Julia replied. "I'll grab it, and you get the crown?" Loki nodded. They landed and practically flew down the stairs to the weapons vault. Loki grabbed the crown, and looked longingly at the Tesseract.

Julia sighed and told him he could grab it on their way out. She grabbed the Casket, and was still unnerved by her hands and presumably her face, turning blue. It could have just been a trick of the light, though. She held it in her hands and Loki took it from her and put it wherever it went when not in storage on Asgard. They grabbed the Tesseract, and Julia didn't feel too bad about keeping it on herself, because this way Loki wasn't as tempted. They boarded the ship and took off just as Surtur emerged from the palace.

Julia stared, wide eyed, as the sheer massiveness of the thing. They made it to the top of the large ship with Asgard and entered via an entrance hole on the top, then made their way to an empty room.

Loki brought out the Winter Casket, and set it down. Julia looked at him, and gulped. There was no going back to ignorance after this if it was true. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, then grabbed the handles. Loki's intake of breath confirmed the truth.

She was actually Loki's sister, actually his twin. The resemblance was too strong to simply be siblings.

"I'm not actually 19, am I?" She whispered. Loki shook his head.

"Magic that slowed down ageing, I would guess. Or statis until 19 years ago." Loki tilted his head. "Probably statis." Julia swallowed. This was a lot to come to terms with.

"Well… at least I know my biological sibling." She finally said, looking up at him uncertainly. She went and sat down on a desk in the room. He joined her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family." He replied. "Now you're an heir to the throne too." She mused over that sentence for a second, then her eyes widened.

"I can't rule Asgard! I have no idea how to rule! Besides, wouldn't you be first?" She asked frantically, twisting to look at him.

"Well, after Thor, if it ever gets to there, we'd rule simultaneously." He replied, chuckling. "I'll teach you how."

"Oh, alright." Julia said, relaxing. "Should we go find Thor?"

"Probably a good idea." Loki agreed, and they set off, finally coming upon him in one of the rooms with a window, messing with the eye patch.

"It suits you." Loki quietly said, announcing their presence.

"If you both were actually here, I might give you a hug." He said, tossing a jewel shaped object at Loki. Loki reached up and caught it.

"We're here." He smiled. Julia waved a tiny wave, and Thor grinned.

The three sat down on a couch. Thor looked between Loki and Julia, and finally asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"So, do I have another sibling?" He questioned. Julia nodded.

"Apparently, I'm Loki's twin." She snorted. "I was told I was from Russia. It turns out I'm from Jotunheim. Ironic, isn't it?" Loki chuckled.

"Indeed."

"Well, that explains what Father told us, back in Norway." Thor mused. "When he said there was more than one sibling that Loki had yet to meet."

"So that's why you looked at me." Julia said. "You thought it might be me?" Loki nodded

"Yes, I saw a few things that reminded you of me." He replied. "But I thought it was just coincident."

"Welcome to the family, then." Thor continued. He smiled. "Anyone want to go get things organized with Asgard?"

"There's no better time than now." Loki agreed. Loki and Julia went up to the main area and filled in their new friends on the events of late, and so the coronation began.

"Your throne." Valkarie said. Loki and Julia walked over to join their sibling and friends.

"King of Asgard." Heimdall announced. Julia glanced at Loki and Thor. Both appeared content, and for that, Julia was glad. "Where to?"

"I don't know." Thor admitted. "Any suggestions? Mick?"

"Mick's dead." Korg explained. "I accidently stomped on him back at the bridge. I've been carrying him around cause I felt so guilty." Mick suddenly twitched and started moving. "Mick! You're alive!" Korg exclaimed happily. "What was the question again?"

"Earth it is, then." Thor said, staring out with his good eye. He glanced at Julia and Loki, and smiled.

Later that day, the three found themselves in the room Loki and Julia had confirmed their theory in earlier. They stood in silence as they watched space go by. Loki broke it first.

"Do you think it's a good idea go back to earth?"

"Why not? I'm very popular there." Loki sighed, and turned to face his brother.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you think it's a good idea to bring _me_ back to Earth?"

"Probably not, to be honest." Thor admitted. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, to be honest. Everything will work out fine." Loki sighed, but didn't protest. They watched space for a little while longer, and then left the room, going to check various things. Julia went to find Valkarie, and find out her actual name, because she had never gotten it. Things were looking up, and Julia was quietly relieved Thano's hadn't shown up. She didn't want to deal with that today, or any day.

She wondered how the Avengers would react to her, especially being Loki's twin. She would deal with whatever came up, as would all of them. They didn't have much of a choice, but Julia was okay with that.

In the meantime, Loki taught her more magic, and she was slowly getting better at the whole illusion thing. She got to know them both more, and while there had been tense times because of the whole siblings fight thing, everything had gone well. They were about two months time away from Earth, and so they all prepared. Julia taught the Asgardians as much as she could about Earth, and in return was taught Asgardian customs and traditions. She was also learning their language, and while she grew extremely frustrated at times (Language learning was not her thing), she was making progress, although slower than she would have liked. All was going well, and would hopefully remain that way. Julia looked forwards to going to Earth and meeting the Avengers, as she hoped she would. She would find out in a few months. Until then, she lived her new life the best she could. As Thor had said, "Welcome to the family."

 **AN –**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed my little fic, whomever is reading this. I didn't include Thanos because quite frankly, I want to write the Asgardians making it to Earth and everyone's reactions to it. I don't know if I'll make a fic where Infinity War's happens, it depends on what happens in Infinity Wars.**

 **This was shamelessly self-insert, and if this not your taste, you didn't have to read it, so please don't leave reviews saying that it was horrible because of that. I did my best to make sure that it wasn't too cliché and that my character wasn't Mary-Sue like.**

 **I am planning on writing a sequel to this, but I cannot promise a date or anything. I'm going to have to watch the Avengers first, because I know very little about their characters. I may end up reading the synopsis instead so I don't lose motivation, and it'll get written physically so I have a copy to look at.**

 **Also – Yes, I'm actually autistic. Feel free to PM me and ask questions if you're curious. The thunder issues, sensory issues, and social interaction confusion mentioned actually do happen with me, that's not something I added. I'm not scared of lightning (oddly enough) just the thunder. *shrugs* I have heard the theory that we're from another planet thrown around as kind of a joke among us cause we can come across like that sometimes, and to be honest, I like it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- Julia of Asgard**


End file.
